Stray Cat
|-| Anime = |ja_kanji = ストレイ・キャット (猫草) |engname = Feral Cat |user = Tama |namesake = Harvest - Vol.17 "Shueisha Jump Remix Diamond is Unbreakable Edition" P188 The origin of STANDS! Part 5 (American rockabilly band) (Album of the same band) |type = Integrated Stand |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle |stats = |persistence=A|precision=E|potential=C|color=#F7B616|note= (Maximum Range: Within line of sight)|notealign=right}} |destpower = B |speed = E |range = Null Chapter 396: The Cat Likes Yoshikage Kira, Part 5 |persistence = A |precision = E |potential = C |colors = DiamondIsUnbreakable }} is a Stand appearing in Diamond is Unbreakable after Tama died and was later brought back to life when its Stand activated where it was buried. Appearance Stray Cat is a Stand bound to a plant shown having a thick stem for its body and big leaves that operate like arms. Its leaves are dexterous enough to grab objects. It waits until a potential target is in range, then suddenly catches it. Two petals with a pattern of long, dark spots on them are wrapped into a feline shape for the face. The plant has eyes that can still move around and look at things, but it lost the night vision of a cat. Behind its eyeballs are "whiskers" that curl up when Stray Cat uses its ability. Scratching behind its "ears" (the tips of the petals) causes them to twitch. As a cat, its forehead was narrow but it is now broad. It has two small holes that act as its nose, which allows Stray Cat to take in air to smell. Below its nose is a mouth which it uses to eat, drink, lick, and make many cat-like noises. While it no longer possesses a spine or any other bones, it still reacts to petting in the middle region of its stem. However, rubbing its "stomach" area while it is feeding will cause it to vomit. Whenever it remembers having a tail, its hind leaves begin to sway unconsciously. Stray Cat's roots exist solely to support its body, and do not function like a normal plant. They don't extract nutrients or water from the soil. Instead, its scat is released directly into the soil and attracts bugs toward it. Its facial design changes shape to become more vicious when it is re-introduced in Chapter 423, due to its growth as a plant. As it has grown, the petals now overlap each other which gives it it a rounder head shape, and the whiskers protrude outward from its head. The upper areas of the petals and leaves also have an altered pattern of dark spots, as the spots are now smaller and have circles within them. In the colored manga, Stray Cat has pink petals. In the anime, it now features grey petals. Personality Stray Cat's personality has similar characteristics as any normal cat since the Stand is a reincarnation of Tama. Like all cats, Stray Cat has a hunter instinct and is seen chasing after insects, thrown pieces of paper and birds.Chapter 393, The Cat Likes Yoshikage Kira (2) It is proud of its former fur and tail. It loves running and jumping but cannot do so as a plant. Stray Cat likes tuna, shrimp, sticking its head in paper sacks, watching TV, and being praised. Like all cats, it dislikes direct eye contact, having its nose blocked, cigarette smoke, wasabi, oranges, and being cold.Chapter 396, The Cat Likes Yoshikage Kira (5) At first unaware that it is a plant, it soon learns its predicament and hates Shinobu Kawajiri all the more for it. Stray Cat is vindictive and aggressive, and the acquisition of its power makes it confident in his ability to fight anyone.Chapter 394, The Cat Likes Yoshikage Kira (3) It considers anyone who hinders it to be an enemy and will seek to eliminate them with its bubbles, be it Yoshikage Kira protecting Shinobu from it,Chapter 395, The Cat Likes Yoshikage Kira (4) Hayato Kawajiri trying to close the window on the plant,Chapter 397, The Cat Likes Yoshikage Kira (6) or anyone giving the impression of attacking it. Kira uses that aggressiveness to his advantage against Josuke Higashikata.Chapter 427, Another One Bites the Dust (10) Stray Cat is also vicious, as seen when it tries to kill Kira by pushing a bubble into Kira's bloodstream and his heart. It bears a deep grudge against Shinobu, who hit him with a broom and will attack her on sight. It retains its laziness as well from when it was a cat. For its winter plans, it's stated that although it wants to stay active, Stray Cat plans to sleep a lot under the . Ability Despite its simplicity, Stray Cat's air power is a surprisingly deadly ability. Its cat-like nature makes it an unpredictable and ferocious Stand user in combat, but it is limited by its plant-like body. Reincarnation The first witnessed ability of Stray Cat is to resurrect its former user, Tama the cat, into a plant after it dies. Stray Cat keeps its personality and memories but has now the body and needs of a flower. Plant/Cat Constitution Stray Cat, being a sentient flower, possesses cat-like and plant-like properties. It still has eyes, a nose, and a mouth to examine its surroundings with. Moreover, its activity and power is directly linked to sunlight, as it depends on . Despite this, it still has a need to breathe in oxygen in order to survive, rather than completely relying on this photosynthesis. In direct illumination it is quite powerful, but conversely is very weak at night. When completely without light, the Stand enters a dormant state and can be easily subdued. Aerokinesis Stray Cat has the ability to control the air near it with its whiskers. Stray Cat's main usage of this ability is to make invisible bubbles of compressed air and shoot them toward its targets, but can also shield itself from attacks. It is initially shown to curl up its petals to do so, but that quirk disappears afterward. The bubbles are durable enough to block Killer Queen's kick and even Crazy Diamond's punches and when shot, have enough force to severely wound somebody or kill them at point-blank range;Chapter 424, Another One Bites The Dust (7) if it feels particularly vicious, it can even force a small bubble inside one's bloodstream and try to cause an embolism. When they hit, a cat's pawprint is visible inside the impact zone. They are also invisible and can be remotely burst by Stray Cat if it wishes. However, the bubbles can be popped like a balloon. Stray Cat is also capable of morphing the air bubbles it creates into different shapes as well. It binds Hayato's neck and arms in mid-air by compressing its air bubbles to be shaped like cuffs. In addition, Stray Cat can create a void of air around it. It instinctively used this ability to block the explosion of Killer Queen's bomb. Stray Cat's control over the air increases as it gets more sunlight, which gives it more energy. When illuminated, the air control is quite strong, but it weakens in the dark. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |-| Part 7 = * |Episodes = * * * * * }} History Stray Cat is the Stand of Tama, activating after its user's death. Wanting revenge for its death, Stray Cat attacks Shinobu, and Yoshikage Kira after seeing him trying to protect her. After almost killing Kira, it is distracted by a golf ball and starts playing with it, which allows Kira to keep him under control for a while. Kira eventually decides to hide Stray Cat in the attic of his house, deciding it could be useful in the future. It remains asleep as there is no light in the room. However, it is found by Hayato, who opens the window and is then attacked by the Stand, but manages to escape. Stray Cat eventually allies itself with Kira and is subsequently referred to by its Stand's name. After the effects of Bites the Dust are deactivated, Kira places Stray Cat in the gap in Killer Queen's abdomen and combines its abilities with his Stand's in order to create bombs from the balls of air manipulated by Stray Cat. After Kira is defeated and dies, Stray Cat goes to live with Okuyasu's father, and is shown to get along well with its new owner. Gallery Manga= DiU 392 Tama reborn as a plant, Stray Cat.png|Stray Cat's first appearance. DiU 393 Stray Cat's Burning Rage.png|Stray Cat's burning rage when it sees Shinobu Kawajiri. DiU 393 Stray Cat realizing its power.png|Stray Cat realizes its new power. DiU 394 Stray Cat grooming itself.png|Grooming itself like a cat. DiU 394 Stray Cat Suppresses Explosion.png|Suppressing an explosion from Killer Queen. straycatairshot.jpg|Stray Cat's compressed air bubble attacking Shinobu. DiU 395 Stray Cat Shooting Air.png|Stray Cat shooting air. DiU 395 Stray Cat Protecting Itself.png|Envelops itself in an air bubble to protect itself. DiU 395 Stray Cat Playing With Golf Ball.png|Distracted by a golf ball. Stray cats.jpg|Stray Cat sleeping DiU 397 Hayato Held in Midair.png|Hayato held in mid-air with its powers. DiU 425 Grown Stray Hat Slowly Waking Up.png|Grown-up Stray Cat slowly waking up. DiU 425 Grown Stray Hat Awakens.png|Grown-up Stray Cat awakens in the sunlight. KQ SC.png|Stray Cat in the gap in Killer Queen's abdomen. DiU 435 Stray Cat Grabbed By The Hand.png|Dragged away from Killer Queen by The Hand. DiU 439 Stray Cat Living Happily With Okuyasu's Father.png|Living happily with his new owner. Chapter 396 Cover B.jpg|Stray Cat's infograph. StrayCat.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' |-| Anime= Stray Cat first appearance.png|Stray Cat's first appearance. Stray Cat trying to jump.png|Stray Cat tries to jump, but is stuck to the ground in its new body. Ep30 Stray Cat's Rage.png|Stray Cat's burning rage when it sees Shinobu Kawajiri. Ep30 Stray Cat realizing its power.png|Stray Cat realizes its power after killing a bird. Ep30 Stray Cat grooming.png|The plant grooming itself like a cat. Kira annoys SC.png|Stray Cat annoyed at Kira. Ep30 Stray Cat suppressing explosion.png|Suppressing an explosion from Killer Queen. Ep30 Shinobu attacked by air bubble.png|Stray Cat's compressed air bubble attacking Shinobu. Ep30 Stray Cat Shooting Air.png|Stray Cat shooting air. Ep30 Stray Cat Protecting Itself.png|Surrounds its body with an air bubble to protect itself. Ep30 Stray Cat teasing Kira.png|Stray Cat dances happily and teases Kira after showing off its power. Stray Cat playing with golf ball.gif|Stray Cat plays with a golf ball thrown by Kira. Ep30 Stray Cat asleep.png|Dormant due to the lack of sunlight. Stray Cat finally grown.png|Stray Cat finally grown, sleeping in the attic. Hayato plans to kill Kira.png|Hayato Kawajiri unveils Stray Cat with the intent of using it to kill Kira. KQ reveals Stray Cat.png|Stray Cat revealed to be within the hollow stomach of Killer Queen. Stray Cat inside KQ.png|Stray Cat sucks in air to create airborne bombs for Kira. Stray Cat captured.png|Stray Cat captured by Okuyasu. Okuyasu with his dad.png|Alongside Okuyasu and his father at Tonio Trussardi's restaurant. Stray Cat KeyArt.png|Stray Cat's Key art. Stray Cat GreatDays.png|Stray Cat featured in the third opening, Great Days. |-| Game= StrayCat ASB.jpg|Stray Cat as it appears in All Star Battle StrayCatEoH.png|Stray Cat as it appears in Eyes of Heaven DRLoading1.png|Loading animation in Diamond Records |-|Other= Stray1.jpg Trivia *Araki states he based Stray Cat/Tama off of his grandfather's cat named Chako. As a child, they both doted on it but Chako scratched Araki when he ignored it one day. He's since been suspicious of cats as a result.JOJOVELLER Stand Commentaries * Oddly enough, Hayato Kawajiri seems to be unusually aware of Stray Cat's air bubble bullets, more so than other characters. References Site Navigation Category:Part 4 Stands Category:Bound Stands Category:Sentient Stands Category:Animals Category:Integrated Stands